


Конец игры

by LRaien



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'd say Dramatic Crowley but, Like So Fucking Stupid, Short, This is just the right amount of drama for, well you'll see, доколе будет длиться это дерьмо, עד מתי הבולשיט שלי
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: У всего есть финал.И этот финал тоже должен был наступить.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), can be read as Aziraphale/Crowley
Kudos: 3





	Конец игры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [סוף המשחק](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586133) by [TheSilverSeeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverSeeker/pseuds/TheSilverSeeker). 



> Примечание автора: автор заинтересована в объединении сил верхнего и нижнего миров, какими бы они ни были, и благодарна Хаиму Шапиру, который всегда знал, как разделять и объединять заново.  
> Примечание переводчика: Хаим Шапир — автор игры «Таки», правила которой я пыталась понять по Вики, но не уверена, что поняла, поэтому в точности перевода не очень уверена. Буду благодарна правкам и замечаниям! <З

В конце концов, это должно было закончиться.  
Один был ангелом, а другой — демоном; проще говоря, что-то в их природе — или же что-то, что ею стало, в случае некоторых из них, — было в корне противоречивым, и эта вещь, эта _связь_ когда-нибудь должна была подвергнуться испытанию. Именно так и случалось раз за разом, но это...  
Может быть, это то, что сломило их.

Кроули не видел иного пути, его руки дрожали всё сильнее с приближением момента действия. Он закрыл глаза, так и не открыв их в миг осуществления своего разрушительного плана. На мгновение воцарилась тишина. Ангел ошибался, принимая колебания Кроули за поражение, и сейчас это вышло ему боком.

Кроули предавал ангелов в прошлом. Он не думал, что следующий раз будет выглядеть так.

Азирафаэль был настолько тих, что Кроули ничего не оставалось, кроме как медленно и осторожно открыть глаза и посмотреть, насколько ужасна ситуация.  
Действительно, Азирафаэль сидел на своём месте с ошеломлённым выражением на застывшем лице, его взгляд был устремлён на проклятую вещицу между ним и Кроули. Карта «2+», пятая по счёту. Никто никогда не выигрывал в «Таки», не запачкав руки, но это... Кроули не мог поверить, что пал так низко.  
Как ни странно, первым заговорил Азирафаэль.  
— Дорогой, мне очень жаль.  
Кроули издал звук, невозможный для любого материального горла, и беспорядочно замахал свободной рукой.  
— Ты? Я всё это начал! Что с тобой не...  
Ангел покачал головой, печально глядя на Кроули голубыми глазами.  
— Боюсь, ты меня не понял.  
Он потянулся к колоде и взял десять полагающихся ему карт, затем уверенным движением человека, который точно знает, что он собирается сделать, выбрал карту и положил её в середину стола.  
Кроули посмотрел на Сумасшедшую карту. Сумасшедшая карта, по своей карточной природе, не давала полного понимания ситуации. Кроули механически протянул Азирафаэлю оставшиеся у него карты и точно так же забрал огромный веер карт из рук ангела.  
— Я не могу поверить... — пробормотал он.  
— О, похоже... — коварная улыбка мелькнула в уголках гул Азирафаэля. — Последняя карта — в моей руке.

**Author's Note:**

> У автора в примечаниях есть ссылка на подфик (начитку) этого фанфика — победителя в конкурсе фиков, — так что обязательно сходите заценить :З


End file.
